Tremblement
by prolixius5
Summary: Caskett... Stanathan... Attention, tremblements! Et c'est chaud. (traduction de ma fic Shaking - sur demande). OS. Complete. Rating: M


(Lorsque je vivais à NYC en 1985, l'événement est vraiment arrivé, enfin, ce qui est décrit à la fin; la seule différence, c'est que Castle n'était pas à mes côtés, dommage ^_^ !)  
Petit délire traduit en français à la demande de Caskett71; bonne lecture :-)

/ / / / / /

Shaking

...

C'est certain, leur week-end aux Hamptons avait été un régal, entre deux enquêtes. Le climat était idéal, ensoleillé et chaud, l'eau de la piscine était fraîche, les cocktails bien frais et leur humeur,... ma foi... Oh bon dieu, leur humeur n'avait pas perdu une once d'adrénaline depuis leur retour.

Le seul problème à présent, c'était que ça devenait voyant! C'en était tellement évident que Gates les avait gratifiés de son regard noir durant les dernières 24 heures. On n'était que mardi, et le couple n'avait pas réussi à mettre en veilleuse... enfin, ce qu'ils avaient commencé il y a quelques jours. En fin de journée, les deux amants décidèrent de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé aux Hamptons, à savoir trouver une façon de calmer leurs pulsions, si possible, au moins pour un moment, avant que Gates ne rappelle Beckett à l'ordre et lui fasse la morale.

A sept heures du soir, ils décidèrent d'en finir avec leur journée de travail. Beckett rejoignit Castle dans l'ascenseur et l'invita à la rejoindre chez elle vers 8 heures et demie. Cela laisserait à Castle juste le temps de passer à son appartement, se changer, et... anticiper les moments délicieux qu'il allait vivre ce soir.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Beckett, il décida de sonner. Il avait la clé de l'appartement de Kate, mais l'invitation de la jeune femme semblait si cérémonieuse qu'il décida de jouer le jeu et faire semblant de venir à un premier rendez-vous. Était-ce puéril de sa part? Oui, peut-être. Beckett jouait à d'autres jeux en privé. Elle était dure, droite, précise, et même parfois glaciale lorsqu'il s'agissait d'interroger des suspects qu'elle savait coupables et qui finissaient par craquer tôt ou tard. Quand elle était avec Castle, c'était tout autre chose! Elle se laissait aller totalement et jouait au jeu de la séduction, revêtue de l'une de ses chemises à lui, et rien d'autre, ou mimant un strip-tease sensuel et aguichant, lui refusant le droit de la toucher, jusqu'à ce qu'il implore grâce. Beckett avait un tempérament de feu. Et Castle adorait s'y brûler!

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il fut surpris de la voir revêtue d'une robe noire, très sage, qui lui couvrait la poitrine en remontant très haut vers le cou. Wow, quelle surprise! Si chaste et réservée? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Pour quelle raison?

« Salut, Bébé. Entre. » dit-elle simplement. Puis elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Et c'est là qu'il comprit dans quel piège il était tombé.

La vue de face avait beau être celle d'un ange, il sut qu'il était damné lorsqu'il vit la vue qui s'offrait de dos et son âme plongea dans un enfer de pensées très torrides. Le dos de la robe découvrait presqu'entièrement les épaules et l'échancrure descendait très très loin vers le bas. Le décolleté arrière l'hyptnotisa complètement et il imagina ses doigts caresser doucement ce territoire de douceur.

Kate lui tendit un verre de vin. Il prit le verre et tenta de maîtrise le tremblement de ses mains. Kate lui sourit avec malice et le toisa de la tête aux pieds, comme on jauge le potentiel d'une future victime. Rick eut soudain une bouffée de chaleur et se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise. D'habitude, c'était lui, le tombeur sans merci; cette fois, il sentit que les rôles étaient inversés. Et à dire vrai, il aimait ça.

« Tu as faim? J'ai préparé des amuse-bouches que l'on peut grignoter d'une main. » Rick éprouva brusquement du mal à déglutir. C'est fou ce qu'il aimait cette femme, pour tout ce qu'elle était: têtue la plupart du temps, avec un sourire ravageur quand elle était détendue, fidèle à ses amis, courageuse dans l'adversité, solide en toutes circonstances. De plus, elle s'était révélée une amante exceptionnelle, explorant chaque pouce de son corps; jour après jour, avec ce même soin méticuleux, usant de ses yeux, de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Parfois, la nuit, il s'imaginait mourir dans ses bras, sans aucun regret, juste parce qu'elle lui avait offert le plus précieux des cadeaux qu'aucune femme lui avait jamais donné: elle-même, sans retenue, totalement, avec amour.

«Oui, je meurs de faim, mais pas forcément de nourriture terrestre. » répondit-il, posant son verre sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'approchant d'elle, si près qu'il put sentir sa peau frissonner, dans l'anticipation. Il avait faim de sa peau, de son odeur, de son goût. Elle posa son verre également et lui fit face. Elle posa une main sur sa nuque et approcha son visage du sien. Elle goûta ses lèvres du bout de sa langue avec délicatesse. Son autre main voyageait quelque part plus bas, et il commença à frissonner quand il sentit qu'elle cherchait à le motiver. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'elle le motive. Rien que de la voir stimulait chaque fibre de son corps. Et la plupart du temps, il se retrouvait à sa merci.

Une fois dans leur chambre, il savoura l'ambiance qu'elle avait créée; des bougies partout, sauf autour du lit. Cela le fit sourire, car il savait que c'était plus prudent. Un soir, ils avaient presque mis le feu à l'appartement lorsqu'une bougie était tombée sur le tapis. La soirée avait failli tourner à la catastrophe. Il pouvait aussi sentir le parfum d'un diffuseur, sans pouvoir deviner ce qu'elle avait fait brûler. De toutes façons, il était déjà ivre du parfum de sa peau.

Il ôta sa veste et laissa courir ses doigts sur sa peau, tandis qu'elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et laissait ses doigts le caresser doucement. L'un après l'autre, les vêtements se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Il avait trouvé si facile de lui ôter sa robe qu'il regretta presque qu'il n'y ait pas eu une multitude de boutons, histoire de prolonger l'agonie de l'attente.

Elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains ce soir. Tandis qu'il se languissait d'elle, elle le chevaucha, le regarda avec une telle intensité qu'il crut qu'elle pouvait lire jusqu'au fond de son âme. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui donner du plaisir. Il l'aida, en gardant ses mains sous ses cuisses, en totale synchronisation avec elle, tandis qu'elle contrôlait le rythme et la profondeur de son plaisir, tout en prenant soin de lui en donner à lui aussi. De temps à autre, elle ralentissait la cadence, juste un peu, changeait la position de son bassin, pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle et la contempler de son regard si bleu. Puis, elle repartait à l'assaut, tendrement, jusqu'au moment où, avec son aide, elle laissa exploser son plaisir avec une violence incontrôlée. Il ressentit au plus profond de lui cet amour qu'elle lui offrait et en quelques secondes, il la rejoignait dans l'orgasme le plus violent qu'ils aient jamais eu. C'était comme si la terre tremblait autour d'eux tandis qu'il se cramponnait à ses épaules, leurs deux corps intimement soudés. Ils ne voulaient qu'une seule chose: se perdre dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se rendre en même temps dans une ultime reddition délicieuse.

Il leur fallut un bon moment pour que leurs tremblements cessent et qu'ils reprennent leur respiration. Kate demeura allongée aux côtés de son amant, épuisée, les yeux clos; son visage exprimait un bien-être profond. Rick la contemplait avec extase, et lui caressait doucement la joue.

« Hmmmm » soupira-t-elle doucement.

« Moi aussi. » murmura Rick.

« Tu as ressenti ça? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours clos.

« La terre a tremblé. C'était... divin. »

« C'était comme se retrouver sur une montagne russe en folie. »

Rick demeura un instant immobile puis approcha son visage du sien et lui murmura doucement:

« Je t'aime, Kate ».

« Je t'aime aussi, Bébé. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Son visage était radieux. Elle finit par se lever.

« Où vas-tu? »

« Je vais chercher un verre de… Hé, regarde ça! »

Rick se redressa sur un coude et dirigea son regard vers l'endroit qu'elle pointait du doigt. Une photo encadrée s'était détachée du mur et gisait, fracassée, sur le sol. Kate se tourna vers son partenaire.

« On a vraiment fait trembler la terre cette fois! »

Elle perçut une clameur dans la rue. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. De par la situation de l'appartement, personne ne pouvait la voir nue, de toutes façons.

« C'est étrange. » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange? »

« Il y a plein de gens dans la rue; j'entends des cris. Il a du se passer quelque chose en bas. »

Elle allait se saisir de son téléphone lorsqu'ils ressentirent le phénomène à nouveau. C'était presqu'imperceptible au début, puis les vibrations augmentèrent en intensité et s'arrêtèrent environ 25 secondes plus tard.

« Oh merde, c'est un tremblement de terre! »

« T'es sérieuse, là? »

Kate alluma la radio. En effet, un reportage en boucle décrivait le séisme qui avait eu lieu quelque 15 minutes auparavant. 3.8 sur l'échelle de Richter. Epicentre dans le Connecticut. Aucune victime, aucun dommage sérieux.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait, vilaine fille! » annonça Rick avec amusement.

« J'ai fait de mon mieux. » répondit Kate, le menton relevé en signe de provocation.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage des deux amants. Rick l'invita de la main à le rejoindre sur le lit.

« Voyons si nous arriverons à en provoquer un de plus grande magnitude. »

...


End file.
